Watching for Comets
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Sequel to "Lost Star in the Sky." During the Kral Zera ceremony, the Blades of Marmora discover Kolivans long-lost wife in service to the Galra Empire. Her mind and will broken by years of manipulation. The Blades must now rescue one of their own and work to salvage her sanity before she is lost forever.
1. Unread Love Letters

_My Dearest,_

 _I never thought I'd see the day that I had so much hope for the resistance. After all these years Voltron has returned to the galaxy, I remembered stories my ancestors would tell of his heroic actions. If only you were here to see its magnificence yourself, my love. The children are well but miss you very much. Onyx follows my lead closely and learns all he can from me while Kizo learns from him. The girls are strong and passionate about the resistance and work hard alongside their brothers. I never really realized how much Lurow looks like you. We miss you terribly, But I am pleased to know that your soul rests peacefully among the stars. I hope to rejoin you one day my beloved._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Kolivan_


	2. The Unkind Years

**_Kolivan POV_**

Every father works toward a better life for his children. And I knew that that future was not with the Galra Empire. So, my beloved wife and I took our families and went underground, hid for many years where we could be safe. But I lost my beloved many years later in our struggle and I was left to raise our children alone. Onyx, Kizo, Lurrow, and Tru are my pride and joy, I taught them that nothing was more important than protecting our culture as Galra, they shouldn't be ashamed, they should be proud. "Ah beloved, if only you could see how far they've come."

"She'd be proud of them," Bezol spoke, told me as he joined me on the observation deck of our current hideaway watching my heirs train with the former Paladin of the Red Lion. "Of you too."

"Of all of us In-law." The memories of my wife hurt me, but I looked to the potential of a brighter future that we both dreamed of. Onyx must have known I was watching him and knew better than to show off, his sister didn't. At first, I hadn't been sure what to think of this new Blade. True he possesses Galra blood, yet most of his appearance and abilities were that of a human, but he had proven his worth.

"Father?" I turned to see my eldest daughter walk onto the deck, she removed her hood and mask to reveal her dark purple skin and maroon hair pulled into her standard braided headband and a messy ponytail. Kolivan could see the fierceness in her eyes, a look she had grown into over the years. She freezes for a moment, realizing that she may have interrupted me and her father in law. I only smile and outstretch my hand to reassure her.

"Come here, child."

She grins sweetly, walking up then taking her hand in my own. She was tall for her age, only being nineteen, very mature as well. The costumery age to join the Blades was twenty, but I had bent the rule to eighteen if a young Blade proved themselves efficient to the cause they could stand with us. "Onyx and I are ready to deploy, you need only give the world." Pride swelled in my chest to how much she and her brother had grown.

"Go then. Protect one another and come home safely." The young woman hugged me tightly before leaving again with her brother.

She looked so much like her mother. "We will father. Knowledge or death." She smiled pulling up her hood. Onyx nodded to me signifying his leave then departs. In the past four years, Onyx had grown greatly as a leader. He had learned to sharpen his skills, took advice when it was given and never did anything to endanger his fellow Blades. Time and past tragedies had made him cautious. Onyx would be a fine successor for me one day.

"Have you heard from Felor?" I inquired to Bezol as they left the observation deck. Felor had been away on an assignment for the past two weeks retrieving information from one of the Blade's spies inside the Empire. The Galra had a base stationed in an asteroid cluster and I had deployed her to discover what they were up to. Her last report had been received over a week ago informing the Blades that the station was mainly used for

Bezol shook his head. "I'm afraid not." I could see the worry for my friends adopted daughter, the same feeling stirred in me about my daughter in law. I had been hesitant to speak to Onyx about his wifes' temporary absence. Perhaps he wasn't worried about anything at all, she is more than qualified for the assignment. Felor had proven to be a very accomplished spy and her past experience as a Druid was valuable to the Blades.

"She is strong-willed and cautious. She will not endanger herself."

Bezol seemed comforted by these words. He had never had children before her, Bezol had never been interested in forming any kind of romantic attachments, he had better things to do with his time. "I'll get back on the com channels, see if Kizo anything new to report. I'll let you know what I find." I nodded to my aide as he took his leave then head toward my quarters, the

Of the day began to take its toll on me, resting for a while would do me good. A long sigh escaped from my lips when I leaned against the door of my bedroom. My lips curled when my eyes rested upon the shrine dedicated to my late wife…. Shahk….my Shahk. I knelt before the display, my backs straight even when I bowed my head and my hands placed against my knees. My praying was silent, softly spoken words as to not disturb my late wife's spirit in the otherworld.

" _I pray to your soul for strength and guidance. Watch over me and our family as we carry out our duties. Bless us with your graces and your love."_ Once I had concluded I retrieved a piece of parchment from one of the alter drawers and a writing tool. Slowly, I began to write. It was a long forgotten Galra custom to write letters to the fallen. Keeping lost loved ones informed of what was occurring in the land of the living. We believe the letters are a wonderful way for spirits to pass the time in the afterlife.

 _My Beloved,_

 _Not a single day passes where I do not think of you. But your memory does not weaken me, it strengthens my actions and makes me certain that the universe will see the future we have dreamed of. As of this moment the Empire is assembling for the Kral Zera. If Onyx and Lurow fail to end the Empire there a new Emperor will sit on the throne with no doubt the same cruelty as Zarkon had. I beg of you to watch over our children and ensure their safety. Guide them if you can, for they look to you as much as I do._

 _-Kolivan._

I read the letter over only once before folding it in half then placing it in another drawer of the altar where an assortment of other letters rested. Many had been written by myself and my children, but a handful of letters also from many of the other Blades as ways to pay their respects. I bowed my head once more after I lit the incense near Shahks blade, praying for my children to return victorious…or rather just to return home.

The strain on my body vanished as I bathed. My mind wondered while I soaked in the hot water, allowing myself to float and drift from reality. I managed a chuckle when I thought of Antok and how he would be ridding me about my long hours. I miss him dearly…. We have lost so many in the past few years. Ulaz, Antok, Thace, Regris…and of course, my beloved. The memories of all of them weighed heavily upon my heart. They all wouldn't want for me to dwell on them, they would want me to complete the Blade's mission. The already silent room became even more muted when I submerged my head under the water.

I knew better than to push myself too hard, it was foolish to do so and my children would never let me hear the end of it. I took my time to dry my fur which had then adjusted then settled to the room temperature.

I tied a sleeping skirt around my waist before climbing onto my bedstead. Every part of me that was still sore became calmed by the comfort and warmth of the bedstead. It wasn't long after I pulled the bed covering over me and my eyes closed to embrace a dreamless state.

* * *

"Father." My body instantly bolted up when I heard my daughter Tru call him from outside my bedroom. The hour wasn't very late and Tru would not be disturbing me if it were not urgent. It took me only a moment to gather myself then make my way to my door. Tru instantly backed away when it opened, her straight shoulders sagged as her arms hugged her data pad close to her chest. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"Not at all little one." I grinned to her warmly, seeing her hair still in its two twin braids made up on either side of her head, her horns had grown much longer but had yet to reach their full adult length. "What have you been discovering?" The small girl looked timid again when asked. "Be confident with yourself." I have been working with Tru to show more confidence when speaking to others, being so young and having such high responsibilities is much for a fourteen-year-old. Tru and Kizo often sorted through data that Blades would bring back for decrypting which they would bring straight me. This intel would determine the Marmora's and even Voltron's next mission.

"Kizo and I found something interesting." She handed me a data pad for me to look over. "I suppose we should have known this would happen. The Empire is making ready on Feyiv. They are preparing for the Kral Zera." I was unphased by this news. Reports of the coronation ceremony taking place had been known for days now, thanks to Lotor and I had already put a plan into motion

"I am aware. I have already dispatched your siblings along with a team to stop the proceedings."

A powerful pit formed in the young girl's stomach. Only a five-man squad to carry out such a dangerous assignment. "Yes, but-" Tru started, but stopped when her timidness came back. "Are you sure that they'll be alright?' Despite how it may have sounded Tru was not disappointed in her father's choices. That didn't mean of course that she couldn't be concerned for her dear siblings. She clung tightly to her long skirt. I nodded to her, making her eye look to my own again. I had to remember that she too has suffered great loss. But know that…Tru couldn't make herself afraid, I rely on her more than she knows, she too must know her value. "I fear a new Emperor." That fear was unmistakable. With Zarkon gone there were many concerns that whoever would rise to succeed him would be just as merciless. The Galaxy is still in danger. I pull my daughter close to me, hoping that she would pass her worries onto me...I can take the pain of it. If I could command the galaxy I would have ensured my children would live the lives they deserved, far from this conflict.


End file.
